Opuestos
by Losacheshire
Summary: En lo que tenía que haber sido un tranquilo paseo por el bosque Elsa se encuentra dos cosas que le cambiarán la vida, una organización que intenta matarla y un hombre.


Antes de empezar dos cosas.

Primero Frozen no me pertenece.

Segundo voy a tarda en publicar

* * *

Habían pasado un año desde que la Reina Elsa congeló el verano y posteriormente lo descongeló. La relación con su hermana Anna había mejorado mucho, hasta tal punto que todo el tiempo que podían lo pasaban juntas, pero ese día no fue el caso. Era una tranquila tarde de primavera y Elsa no tenía ningún deber de reina que ejercer, así que decidió coger uno de los caballos del establo y marcharse a cabalgar por el bosque sola. Últimamente eran pocas las oportunidades en las que podía estar sola, entre deberes de palacio, pretendientes, su hermana, Olaf...

Disfruto del paseo a caballo hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse un ruido hizo que el caballo se asustará y saliera corriendo y Elsa se cayó del caballo. Del lugar que precedía el sonido salieron tres hombres altos y musculosos, vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, tenían cubiertas las caras con máscaras de calaveras y sobre el pecho una gran mano blanca.

-Buenas tardes querida reina-dijo el hombre del medio haciendo reverencia burlona

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?-pregunto Elsa.

-Solo tres humildes viajeros que te buscaban y mira por donde te hemos encontrado.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de mi?

-La respuesta es muy simple, aunque dudo que te guste, venimos ha matarte-dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada, Elsa se defendió lanzándole una estaca de hielo que se evaporo en el aire.-Eso no le va funcionar Reina, somos inmunes ha esa magia salida del infierno.

Los hombres se iban acercando cada vez más y Elsa no podía defenderse ni mover, todo parecía estar perdido, hasta que en el pecho del hombre de la izquierda apareció clavada una flecha y luego otra, cayendo muerto al suelo.

-Por lo menos no sois inmunes al acero malditos-dijo un hombre que apareció a caballo detrás de Elsa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí?-pregunto el hombre que hablo antes.

-Ahora mismo matarte-dijo el hombre montado a caballo mientras tensaba el arco y disparaba una flecha a cada uno de los hombres restantes haciendo que cayeran muertos en el acto.

El hombre bajó del caballo y se acercó a los cadáveres, les saco las flechas y las máscaras para después cerrarle los ojos. El hombre iba vestido con un larga capa negra que le cubría la cabeza y el cuerpo, lo poco que se veía estaba cubierto por ropas negras y rojas. Se acercó a Elsa mientras se quitaba la capucha de la capa dejando ver un pelo rojo brillante y unos ojos color ceniza.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi Reina?

-Por suerte llegaste a tiempo para salvarme, ¿sabes quienes eran?

-Hombres necios que siguen una vieja ideología, se hacen llamar La Mano Blanca. te explicaría más pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Si tu lo dices, pero por lo menos podrías decirme cual se el nombre del hombre que me ha salvado la vida.

-Mi nombre es Iacobus, más conocido como Jack-dijo haciendo una reverencia-es un placer conocemos mi Reina.

-El placer es mío Iacobus-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Permita que le lleve ha palacio mi Reina.

Elsa asintió y Jack ayudo a montar en el caballo negro en el que él había aparecido, una vez los dos subieron al caballo emprendieron la marcha hacia palacio.

En el palacio el caballo de Elsa había llegado asustando a los guardias al ver que volvía sin la reina. Los altos cargos de la guardia empezaron a discutir que había que hacer, la mayoría decía de buscarla inmediatamente, otros de contárselo a la Princesa antes de ir...Todo el ruido que estaban haciendo llamo la atención de Anna y Kristoff.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Anna cuando llegó junto a los guardias.

Se hizo un largo silenció entre los guardias hasta que Kristoff se dio cuenta del caballo de Elsa.

-¿Qué hace el caballo de la Reina fuera del establo?-pregunto Kristoff.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Anna preocupada.

-No lo sabemos Princesa, sólo ha regresado el caballo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis que no la estáis buscando? ¿Y porqué nadie me lo ha dicho?

-Lo sentimos princesa estábamos discutiendo eso, saldremos de inmediato a buscar a la Reina, lo sentimos.

En ese momento entro un esbelto caballo negro en los patios del palacio y montándolo una figura negra encapuchada.

-No os preocupéis-dijo Jack mientras se bajaba del caballo-no tendréis que buscar mucho a la Reina-dijo mientras ayudaba a bajar a Elsa del caballo.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto uno de los guardias apuntando lo con una lanza.

-Tranquilo-dijo Elsa mientras bajaba la lanza que apuntaba a Jack-él es, quien a contrario que vosotros, me ha salvado la vida.

-¡Elsa!-grito Anna mientras corría abrazar a su hermana.

-Tranquila Anna-dijo Elsa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana-quiero que llevéis a este hombre a una habitación de la segunda planta y que le preparéis un baño-le dijo a un hombre del servicio-luego quiero que lo acompañéis hasta el comedor para la cena.

-Como ordenéis Reina Elsa-dijo el hombre del servicio mientras hacia una reverencia-por favor, seguidme-dijo dirigiéndose ha Jack.

-Mi Reina-dijo Jack haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cogió las pocas cosas que tenía y se marchó siguiendo al hombre.

En el comedor se encontraba Jack esperando, estaba emocionado, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una cena en condiciones y mucho más desde que no dormía en una cama. Iba vestido con un viejo pantalón negro roto, una camisa de muchos colores hecha con trozos de telas, unas botas de cuero muy gastadas y trozo de tela roja que utilizaba de cinturón y para colocar la estada, era la poca ropa que tenía, tan maltratada como el hombre que las llevaba.

Estaba distraído mirando la habitación cuando se abrieron las puertas y por ellas pasaron Elsa, Anna y Kristoff.

-Buenas noches Jack-dijo Elsa cuando entró en el comedor.

-Buenas noches mi Reina-dijo Jack haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza-siento que mi atuendo no sea el adecuado, pero no tengo nada más.

-No pasa nada, déjame presentarte a mi hermana Anna y a su novio Kristoff.

-Es todo un placer, soy Iacobus,-dijo haciendo una reverencia-ara servirlos.

-El placer es mío Iacobus, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-No hay de que, y si lo preferís Princesa llamadme Jack.

-Una vez hechas las presentaciones, cenemos-dijo Elsa mientras se dirigía hacia la larga mesa de madera.

Se estarán a la mesa y poco después de que empezaran a comer Anna comenzó hacerle preguntas a Jack.

-¿De dónde eres Jack?

-De ningún lado-Anna le miró raro-por así decirlo, no tengo un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar, llevo viajando toda la vida.

-¿No te sientes solo?

-Todo lo contrario conoces a muchas personas.

-¿Porqué viniste aquí?

-¿La verdad?-pregunto Jack mirando a Elsa-por ti mi Reina, le hice a mi maestro la promesa de que te encontraría y te enseñaría controlar el don que los dioses nos dieron-dijo mientras levantaba la mano con la palma hacia arriba y de ella salía una llama.


End file.
